Stunning
by Hel Bee
Summary: Ianto Jones is stunning. Inappropriate use of a modified stun gun... Jack/Ianto


**Thanks to everyone who reviewed my other fics... I really appreciate it :) **

**Title:** Stunning

**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto

**Rating:** R (Possibly NC17)

**Warning** PWP/inappropriate use of a modified stun gun whistles innocently

**Spoilers**: None

**Summary:** Ianto Jones is stunning

**Author's Notes: **lj user jbsteeth requested a modified stun gun PWP... now all someone need to do is made her an icon with Ianto as Commander Zapp Hotpants and she'll think it's Christmas!

**Beta:** Rakina

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em – unfortunately

Ianto Jones was nothing if not professional. He turned the object over in his hands with pride, the modifications were faultless, even if he did say so himself. Converting the energy release of the stun gun had been a challenge; its construction was not designed to be easily tampered with. But the fruits of his labour would be bountiful and his pet project had been worth every second he had laboured over it. The stun gun would now only deliver, at most, ten percent of its original capability – enough to cause a reaction, but not enough to cause any damage. Hell, he was so impressed that he didn't even mind the ruining of a perfectly good suit with scorch marks.

He would also admit he was a perfectionist. Everything planned down to the smallest detail: every facet examined, every possible outcome theorized and accounted for. That was why he had tried the final modifications on himself. Ianto shivered involuntarily at the remembrance of the static discharge as it glided across his muscles, the groans he had failed to contain once again escaping his lips as the memory replayed itself. The experience had been quite erotic, and he couldn't wait to try his new toy out on someone else, someone in particular.

Ianto's choice of attire had, of course, been carefully chosen. He intended to play the villain, and his childhood comic books told him that the bad guys were expected to wear black. His suit, like the tie, was black and his shirt charcoal grey. From its peg in the backroom of the tourist office he picked up his coat and slid it on over his shoulders, pulling his leather gloves out of his pockets once he had done up the buttons. Leaning over his desk, he linked a false image of the Hub to the CCTV feed in Jack's office – it really wouldn't do to have the man see his approach. He put on the gloves, enjoying the feel of the leather stretching as did so. Picking up the stun gun, Ianto took a second to check his reflection in the mirror in the backroom. He smiled. Jack Harkness wouldn't know what hit him.

The Hub was empty; he wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't. Unlike his lover, Ianto was not a public exhibitionist, and he sure as hell didn't need to give the likes of Owen Harper any more ammunition against him. No matter how much he wanted this Ianto steeled his composure, refusing to rush his journey; the weight of the stun gun in his right hand a reminder to calm down, to enjoy the build up. He could see Jack in his office, reading papers, totally unaware of his plans. Ianto smiled again and climbed the stairs to where his prize sat.

He took three deep breaths, straightened his tie and kicked open the door, the stun gun pointing straight out at Jack who had jumped to his feet, startled at his arrival. "Harkness," he growled, knowing the effect the deep, rough edge of his voice had on his lover, "you've had this coming for a long time."

Jack's face morphed from surprise to confusion then to realization in under a second. "Jones," he drawled in reply, "I didn't think you'd dare show your face around here again."

Ianto fought hard to keep the smirk off his face, happy that his lover was more than ready to play along. He knew Jack enjoyed role-play, but so far it had been Jack, more experienced in these matters, who had been in the driving seat, but tonight Ianto intended to even the score. He pointed the gun in the direction of the entrance to Jack's sleeping quarters. "Get down there. Take off your clothes and lie face down on the bed. And not a word unless I say you can speak."

Slowly Jack moved out from behind his desk.

"And keep your hands where I can see them, Harkness. I know your games of old."

Ianto had to admit Jack was playing his part magnificently, the scowl, followed by his top lip curling into a snarl was very convincing. If it wasn't for the sparkle in his lover's eyes Ianto might doubt Jack's desire to continue with this game.

He walked up to Jack and pushed him forward, his hand then curled around Jack's bicep and Ianto dragged him towards the man-hole. "Do as I say," Ianto ordered. "Or I promise you will regret your insubordination."

Jack yanked his arm away and climbed down into his quarters, Ianto keeping a close eye on Jack's every move. He followed Jack, practically sliding down the ladder, not wanting to give up his position in control. Jack could easily turn this to his advantage and that was not part of Ianto's game plan.

"Quit stalling," Ianto barked as he landed. "Take your clothes off now!"

Jack looked like he was going to argue but thought better of it. He undressed, not putting on a show, merely pulling off each garment and throwing it to the floor in mock outrage. "Very good," Ianto said with a hint of sarcasm, "it seems that the great Captain Harkness is capable of following orders."

He walked forward and pushed the now naked Jack backwards so he landed on the bed. "Get yourself comfortable, you might be there for some time."

As Jack wriggled into a more suitable position, centred in the middle of the bed, Ianto noticed just how much his lover was enjoying their performance. Jack's cock was hard, a deep red in colour and begging to be touched. But Jack would have to wait.

From his coat pocket Ianto removed a pair of handcuffs, the ones he usually carried when hunting weevils. "Hands above your head," he ordered, and Jack complied immediately.

Ianto knelt on the bed. Leaning over to capture Jack's wrists, he threaded the cuffs behind one of the head board's struts. Jack made a lame attempt to pull away, but the threat of the stun gun pushed into his side stilled his movements.

"Looks like I'm going to have to punish you, Harkness," Ianto purred, his lips close to Jack's ear. He ran the barrel of the gun down Jack's erection. "And it looks to me that you'll enjoy it just as much as I will."

It was their stock code phrase: the point in the game when either of them could say no. Jack's eyes burned with lust as Ianto stared into them; it seemed that they were both more than happy to continue.

Ianto moved off the bed and removed his coat, but left the gloves on for now. Jack was staring at him passively, but his jaw was set at a determined angle and his posture was demanding Ianto to get on with whatever he was going to do. Jack tried to top even when he was on the bottom. Ianto smirked, not tonight he wouldn't. Jack 'I don't beg' Harkness was about to lose his tag name.

Sitting down on the end of the bed, Ianto examined his prize. With a leather-covered finger he made a trail across Jack's chest and abdomen. Carefully, he placed the stun gun just below Jack's left nipple, amused at the momentary concern on Jack's face. He pulled the trigger. Jack gasped noisily and arched off the bed, his movement pulling at the cuffs. "Fuck, that was..."

"Shut up!" snapped Ianto, and a stinging slap to Jack's thigh enforced the command.

Jack looked suitably cowed; however, if he was honest, Ianto thought Jack looked more aroused than intimidated. Ianto leaned over and licked where he had shot his lover. The sin-filled groan of appreciation from Jack encouraged him to suck and nibble at the abused patch of skin. He pulled back and admired his handiwork. The reddened skin glistened and Ianto had never felt so hard in his life.

He chose a new spot, this time on Jack's soft abdomen, just under his bellybutton. Another zap and Jack writhed again, only to thrash uncontrollably as Ianto repeated his actions, leaving a trail of red marks around Jack's navel which he proceeded to link using his tongue and mouth. The salty tang of Jack's sweat was an aphrodisiac in its own right, but the lusty moans that accompanied the tongue-fucking of Jack's navel were so arousing they made Ianto rub his groin against Jack's hip.

Ianto ceased his actions to take off his gloves, desperate to touch Jack's skin without the leather in the way. He stroked his hand over Jack's belly and picked up the gun again, this time Ianto fired into Jack's thigh, remembering the pleasure it had delivered when he had done it to himself. As Jack's muscle involuntarily twitched, Ianto laid his hand across it, revelling in the response his touch had on his lover.

Ianto looked to up to Jack's face, Jack was biting down hard on his lip which Ianto knew was Jack's way of preventing himself from begging. Ianto stroked each of Jack's cheeks with the gun, first the right, then the left. "So, Harkness, are you punished enough? Shall I leave you, trussed and wanton, for your beloved team to find you? You do make a pleasing picture..."

Jack keened in frustration as Ianto stood up and reached for his coat. Ianto picked up his gloves, trailing the leather over his lover's taut arms. It seemed that was enough to break Jack's resolve. "God, no! Please, Ianto, you can't leave me like this..."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Can't I?"

"Oh, fuck... please!"

Ianto's dark chuckle caused Jack's eyes to widen further and his relief was palpable as Ianto once more slid off his coat.

"Please," Jack murmured.

The game forgotten, Ianto tossed the gun onto the sheets, clambering onto the bed. He parted Jack's legs with a knee and settled between them. Leaning forward to kiss Jack, a kiss that was hungrily reciprocated, Ianto simultaneously reached down and unfastened his trousers. "So what do you want me to do, Jack?" he mumbled into his lover's ear.

Jack bucked up against him. The effect of Ianto's teeth grazing his earlobe added to the sensation and hormones that raced through his highly strung body. "Please... fuck me."

"My pleasure."

Ianto huffed in amusement at how he had been able to limit Jack's vocabulary to just three words. He collected the tube of lubricant and a condom from the nightstand and hitched down his trousers and underwear to free his aching cock. He had no intentions of undressing further, another reminder to Jack of who was in charge.

Quickly he unwrapped the condom and slid it into place, the heavy weight of his cock feeling good in Ianto's hand. With similar haste he added lube to his fingers and Jack parted his thighs further, lifting up to give Ianto better access. Ianto roughly shoved his two fingers into Jack, knowing that was how his lover liked it. Jack preferred preparation to be minimal and to the point, though he seldom – if ever – treated Ianto in that way.

Ianto could hold back no longer and drove into Jack, his cock soon buried deep inside, the heat and pressure driving him wild. Their hips thrust against each other, the pleasure of being balls deep in Jack spurring Ianto on. Again and again he pounded into Jack, his hand stroking Jack's cock in-sync with their rhythm. Jack's stream of obscenities as he came was Ianto's undoing and he succumbed to his own orgasm. He toppled forward onto Jack, his heart racing, his breathing ragged.

"Have I ever told you how absolutely fucking amazing you are, Ianto Jones?" Jack gasped out, breathless, sweaty and completely spent.

Ianto grinned, rolling away to lie on his pillow. He dug the stun gun out from underneath him, the small of his back thanking him profusely.

"Some people would say I was stunning."

FIN


End file.
